


Confessions

by rosenhasagun



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenhasagun/pseuds/rosenhasagun
Summary: In commemoration, I'm writing crush confession one-shots for some SDR2 characters!





	1. Hopeless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, these one-shots will be short so shushie

Nagito is clinging onto your arm, you’ve never seen him be so needy before. He was mumbling nonsense under his breath, then he got up in your face– way too close for comfort. **  
**

“I’m in love with the hope inside you, you already knew that, right?” He asked, his tone forceful yet excited.

“Y-yes.” You stuttered, he was frightening you more than usual.

“Aaahahahaha! I love your voice, it fills me with such hope I’ve never felt before,” he sighs dreamily, “I’m in love with more than just your hope. I’m in love with your entire being!” He confessed dramatically, laughing giddily as his grip on you got tighter, but shakier.

“N-Nagito, p-please let go, it-it hurts…” You whimpered, trying to back away and take your arms back for yourself.

“You are my biggest hope! I adore you so much, I can never let go! I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose my biggest hope. I’ll become even trashier if I lose you, you’re the only thing keeping me on the brink of my humanity!” He easily pulled you back towards him, whispering lowly in your ear, “You’re the highlight of my lowlife, please don’t let me go, even if I am despicable trash.”

His tone in that last sentence was much calmer and…sane. You felt bad for him. What sort of trauma has he been through in order to turn out this way?   
You weren’t sure how to react to all this, you wanted him to be well mentally, but sometimes it seemed hopeless to even think about that. You pulled him close, encasing your arms around him, your hold trembling more out of fear than any other emotion.

“Just shut up already.” You sighed softly, having him rest his head on your shoulder as you held him.

He finally managed to shut up for once, even so he was still giggling under his breath like the madman that he is.

“I want to return these feelings, but you scare me, Nagito… I’m afraid for your health and my own. I don’t want you hurting anyone, including yourself. You are as valuable as everyone else here. You have talent, too. None of us are better than the others. I want you to take care of yourself first, because you aren’t something I can fix.” You peeled away from him, gently taking his own grip off of you before walking away, leaving him with a single lingering worried glance.

Nagito immediately fell apart. Hands tangled in his hair as he laughed loudly, tears beginning to stream down his face as his  _ultimate hope_  left him.


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham confesses to you, but he's nervous.

“Mortal! I have something of utmost importance to say to you!” Shouted Gundham, as usual-- it’s like he was incapable of being a bit quieter.

“What is it?” You asked, your eyelashes fluttering slightly in curiosity as you looked over at him.

“That is to say…!” His demeanor began to shake, his stance lowering as he began to hide behind his scarf, “That is to say…” He repeated, but much more quietly this time.

“Are you alright, Gundham? You look...nervous?” You shifted slightly over to him, your hand extending to his shoulder.

He flinched and quickly regained his composure, “I-I am not nervous! This is nothing but a facade!”

“Why fake being nervous?”

“Uh-” He began stuttering, quickly hiding behind his scarf again.

Your hand gently landed on his shoulder, giving it a soft reassuring squeeze. You smiled lovingly towards him. You were always so patient with him, even with his outrageous attitude and delusion of grandeur. Maybe that’s what he was so addicted to-- your patience. You didn’t give him strange stares or laugh at what he said, sometimes you would get confused, but that’s perfectly alright with him; he knew perfectly well that his words of expression often came out strange.

Gundham jumped slightly when your hand made contact with his shoulder, he’s said so many times that he’s poisoned and that ‘simple mortals’ would wither away at the touch of him, but you knew better. You took your chances.

“M-mortal…,” he blushed furiously as he spoke under his breath, his mismatched eyes focused on the hand on his shoulder, “Mortal!” He wailed softly before taking your hand between his own and getting down on one knee, “You are more than just a mere mortal, you have the patience of an angel and never once turned away from me--” he choked up as he looked nervously down to the ground.

You sighed softly, planting your free hand on top of his own. You leaned down towards him and lowered your voice, “I’m willing to fall from the heavens to be with you, Gundham. If that is what you wish.” You whispered sweetly, your same patient smile creased onto your features.

“Become my dark monarch, this world will be entirely ours!” He shot up to both his feet and clutched your hand tighter than ever.

“It already is.” You let out a dreamy sigh before gently pecking his cheek.


End file.
